gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Infernus
El Infernus es un automóvil deportivo de dos puertas que aparece en Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars y en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Características Grand Theft Auto III El Infernus es un coche muy rápido y de poca altura. En Grand Theft Auto III tiene muy pocos detalles pero se aprecian características formas redondeadas. Tiene muy buena velocidad, y solo aparece en Shoreside Vale, y partes de Staunton Island. Esta basado en un Vector M12 es un excelente coche para saltos unicos pero debido a su velocidad tiende a volcar por estos saltos. BETA: Dyablo El Dyablo podría haber sido, probablemente, la BETA del Infernus en Grand Theft Auto III. Presenta algunas diferencias con respecto al Infernus definitivo, como la forma y tamaño de luces, y también la ubicación de la patente. Al parecer es como un infernus fusionado con un cheetah. Tambien tiene un parecido al Jaguar xj220 Grand Theft Auto: Vice City El Infernus mantiene su rápida velocidad, pero el modelo es distinto. Estamos ante una versión anterior del deportivo visto en la Liberty City de 2001. Este Infernus presenta formas más angulosas y mayores faros. Así mismo, su suspensión parece más alta que la del modelo del Grand Theft Auto III. Es un deportivo de lujo, y, por tanto, escaso. Como contrapartida a su gran velocidad, tiene una limitada resistencia a las colisiones, por lo que si se quiere disfrutar de este vehículo plenamente, ha de ser tratado con cuidado. Suele aparecer delante del garaje de la Mansión de Starfish Island, también aparece en North Point Mall. Se parece al Lamborghini Countach. Existe un Infernus blanco, es de Lance Vance y no existe ninguno rondando por la ciudad. Este vehículo es requerido en la tercera lista de Sunshine Autos. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el modelo pasa de ser un Lamborghini Countach a un Acura NSX de 1991. Aunque conserva la típica suspensión deportiva, es más alto que la versión que le sucederá. Sus formas están en el término medio entre el Infernus de 1986 y el de 2001: carece de grandes ángulos, pero tampoco tiene esa forma redondeada tan aerodinámica. Posee unos faros delanteros más pequeños que los de su antecesor y predecesor. Una vez desbloqueado el pizarrón de importación y exportación en Easter Basin, San Fierro se puede exportar este prestigioso y veloz vehículo por la gran suma de 95.000 dólares, pero solamente si se entrega en perfecto estado. El Infernus hace también su aparción en Glen Park, Los Santos en la mision Beat Down on B-Dup siendo el auto donde Sweet se lleva a Big Bear a un centro de desintoxicacion. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Es igual al modelo del Grand Theft Auto III, en casi todos los aspectos. Lo único que cambia son sus llantas. Se puede encontrar circulando por las calles de Staunton Island y Shoreside Vale, pero se puede encontrar en el estacionamiento del Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, Es parecido a un mismisimo Vector M12. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Es igual al modelo del Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, con la excepción de que es un poco más redondeado. La diferencia estriba en que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City es tracción trasera (propulsión) y en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories es tracción delantera lo cual lo hace más torpe. Una forma facil de encontrar un Infernus es ir a la Mansion de Lance Vance o ir a Starfish Island y robar uno (Casi Siempre hay unos circulando por ahi). Este vehículo es solicitado en la tercera lista del Depósito de Incautaciones. Grand Theft Auto IV En Grand Theft Auto IV aparece por primera vez en el último trailer, "Good Lord, What are you doing?", y luego en un screenshot, en donde se dice su nombre. Es muy parecido al modelo de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, y tiene varias partes redondeadas, al igual que el Grand Theft Auto III y el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Conserva su gran velocidad. Su pintura tiene la peculiaridad de siempre ser de un tono aperlado, en tonos extravagantes como naranja, morado y un rojo muy brilloso y otros no tanto como azul cielo, verde y negro. Algunos tienen un alerón en la parte de atrás. Por delante se basa en un Lamborghini Murcielago y por atras se basa en un Pagani Zonda. Se obtiene al finalizar las misiones de Bernie Crane como muestra de agradecimiento del mismo. También puede obtenerse en las carreras ilegales de Brucie. En ocasiones, en estas carreras habrá corredores que usen un Infernus, será tan sencillo como antes de iniciar la carrera disparar al conductor. La carrera se suspenderá, pero en ese momento hay vía libre para robarlo. Otra opción es la de no entregárselo a Stevie en los encargos de robos de coches, simplemente hay que guardarlo en el garaje del piso franco. En el Garage de Stevie, el que Stevie busca vale $33.000 y después de la lista, uno normal vale $9.500. Su valor normal es de $100.000, es un coche muy dificil de encontrar y es considerado el mejor deportivo del juego, es fabricado por Pegassi. Su velocidad es de 340 km/h y llega de 0–100 km/h en 3.4 seg. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, el Infernus sigue pareciéndose al de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, y al de GTA IV obviamente sus prestaciones técnicas son las mismas que en juegos anteriores. Se puede conseguir en las tiendas de vehículos y por las calles de la ciudad. Curiosidades *El Infernus de GTA IV es el primer vehículo con puertas tipo tijera. *Antes de que GTA: CW saliera a la venta, Amazon ofreció un pequeño regalito en caso de reservar el juego en su página: Un código para obtener un Infernus Blindado al desbloquearse el vendedor de coches (4% del progreso del juego). Su valor es de $1.000. *En el Infernus de GTA IV, las luces traseras de retroceso y giro parecen conformar una "pokebola", puede que sea un Guiño de Rockstar a Nintendo y Game Freak, los creadores de Pokemon. Galería Archivo:Dyablo III.JPG|Un Dyablo, la BETA del Infernus, Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Infernus_III_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en GTA III Archivo:Dyablo beta.jpg|Un Infernus fase Beta en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus VC.PNG|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus blanco VC.PNG|El Infernus blanco de Lance Vance en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Infernus_VC_Detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en GTA: VC Archivo:Infernus_SA.png|Un Infernus en GTA: SA Archivo:Infernus_SA_Detras.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en GTA: SA Archivo:Infernus_LCS.jpg|Un Infernus en GTA: LCS Archivo:Infernus_LCS_detrás.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en GTA: LCS Archivo:Infernus_VCS_.jpg|Parte posterior de un Infernus en GTA: VCS Archivo:Infernus_dorado_Stevie.jpg|Infernus dorado de Stevie en GTA I Archivo:Diseño Infernus.jpg|El diseño de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Infernus detrás GTA IV.png|Parte posterior de un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Papercraft Infernus CW.jpg|Papercraft del Infernus de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Archivo:Infernus CW.png|Un Infernus en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Categoría:Depósito de Incautaciones Categoría:Vehículos deportivos Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony